Between the Sheets
by RhondaStar
Summary: Joseph takes Clarisse out on a drinking date.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of these characters, just letting my imagination run free... again!

**Author's Note**: Started this as a short moment (!) kind of got carried away... Joseph treats Clarisse to a First Date. Contains sexual content - so if you really, really want to read the uncut version head over to my Clarisse Joseph website.

**Between the Sheets**

Clarisse shifted uncomfortably, her arm was trapped, it felt heavy and one side of her face felt numb. Turning as far over as she could she yanked her arm free and touched her face, the skin was hot and blotchy. A moaning next to her ear brought her back into reality and she pulled her body to the left then dropped onto her back and glanced sideways at the man next to her.

Goodness, just what had they drunk last night? Her head was spinning, her eyes felt fuzzy and hazy. She still rubbed her cheek, red and sore from where it had been plastered to Joseph's arm all night. The room was stifling, heavy and overly warm, how accustomed to air conditioning she had become. She hardly even noticed it anymore, it was instant and on demand, now lying here practically melting she would have sacrificed her little finger for some automatic cool air.

Lifting her throbbing head from the pillow she squinted and glanced around the room. She didn't recall the layout of the small room, those awful orange drapes, the fact the bed sank in the middle – but then she had been rather preoccupied last night. Resting on her elbows she mulled over the idea of getting out of the bed and trying to prise open the window, but her body flopped back down, lethargic and entirely languid.

In the end she decided the pain in her head would be worth the flood of cool air filling the room. Naked and wobbling slightly she plodded across the bedroom, over the pile of clothes to the only window, hiding herself behind the curtains she pulled up the rusty catch and leant on the pane of glass until it burst open. Eyes closed she took a few deep breaths and for a second the fogginess of her head appeared to lift and she felt almost human again.

Then with a resounding thud her heart fell into her stomach and the sickness rose up her throat once again. Hung over! She was hung over at her age, it was ridiculous. Even more ridiculous she had spent the night in some horrid old bed and breakfast, spending the night with Joseph in some hidden away place when the entire palace was at their disposal.

Yet although she could possibly think of it as sordid her sensibilities were bordering on the sublime, the romantic, it had been wonderful after all. Something altogether reckless and exciting about sneaking out and getting drunk together and stumbling into bed, making love in short sweet bursts of headiness, collapsing to sleep still wrapped together, giggling like teenagers, singing old songs in hushed voices. Just how old was she anyway? Really, truly, how old did she feel when she was with him?

He turned over and the blankets shifted around the lower half of her body, ugh those disgusting looking blankets, were they supposed to be white? She grimaced and rubbed her bare arms. Still he did look rather enticing lying there. Yes, Clarisse decided, her husband was very sexy indeed. She almost laughed in approval, her husband, her husband for well over a year now and it still felt so new and wonderful, so fulfilling and surprising and comforting and every emotion she'd ever experienced all colliding together in one all encompassing immense swell of happiness.

She returned to the bed, though grudgingly, and crawled back beneath the sheets.

* * *

Joseph couldn't believe it, three times, three times in a row under the influence of alcohol, at four in the morning, in some strange room. Damn he was good! Still good! Clarisse gasped out and he held on tighter to her shoulder, one arm snaking around her stomach and holding her back even closer against his chest.

On their knees, he could hardly comprehend it, she'd never been so adventurous before, not that he minded that, making love to her any which way didn't bother him. But here on their knees, it must be the alcohol, he could see her fingers gripping the headboard, her knuckles almost white as she held onto the metal frame and moved back as he thrust forward again.

She sagged against the headboard and it took all his strength not to collapse on top of her, with both palms flat on the cool wall he managed to hold himself steady as he slid out of her. He kissed the back of her neck, along her shoulders until finally she lifted her head up and took a long deep breath.

"Well…" she sucked the air in through her teeth and sighed. "That was rather good."

"Good…" he slurred against her skin. "Good?"

She smiled reaching up and placing her hands on his on the wall.

"It was fucking amazing." He said huskily next to her ear.

"Mmm, you say the nicest things."

"Don't I just, you love it, your lowly husband with the bad mouth." He bit her earlobe and she groaned grinding back against him.

"That's an awful thing to say… my lowly husband, there's nothing low about you, certainly not… a Queen can say such things too."

"One could." He kissed her ear now.

"One would." She replied sliding her hands down his arms. "It was fucking amazing."

He laughed. "Why darling, such words coming from such an elegant mouth."

"All royals swear, didn't you know, they just come across as perfectly eloquent in the public…" she hiccupped. "…eye."

"You're drunk madam."

"Just tipsy." She hiccupped again and he smiled.

"Ohh, my body feels like… tingling… I'm tingling."

He continued to kiss her back as she sank down the wall and onto the crumpled sheets of the bed. He followed her body and lay next to her; she stretched, like a feline in the sun, blissfully at ease with herself. He watched, absorbed by the sight.

"Tell me what else you feel." He whispered easing the sheets over her as she curled her legs up and settled comfortably on her side.

"Mmm, I… ohhh I feel all… all, like my body is throbbing, like I'm exhausted but full of energy, like I want to sleep forever." She breathed deeply and turned over burying her face against his chest. "You smell so good." She murmured kissing him. "So good."

Stroking her hair he lifted her leg up over his, relishing the silky warmth of her thigh against him. "You smell good too, you always do."

"You feel so good, every time… I never realised…" she yawned. "I should have done this, it… we, I would have liked…. When I was younger…doing this all the time, over and over… getting drunk together."

"I never realised you could drink so much, good job I don't often take you out on drinking dates, I'd be poor."

"I'd still love you."

"Would you still take me to bed?"

"Definitely!" She exclaimed. "Certainly now I know what I'm getting… so good…" she hummed something and he stroked her face watching her eyes flutter closed.

"I've got you under my skin, so deep inside…"

Joseph laughed. "Not that, so deep in my heart that you're really a part of me."

"That's that, deep inside… deep inside of me."

"Over and over?"

"Over and over." She smiled and kissed his mouth just before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Joseph…" Clarisse whispered. "Joseph…" She nudged his arm. "Wake up."

"It's still early, go back to sleep."

"It's 9:20."

"And we didn't go to bed, well to sleep, until well after four, so shush and sleep."

She twisted on her side and stared hard at his face, willing him to open his eyes.

"Stop staring at me Clarisse."

"I am not…" She lay on her back and gazed at her hands folded on top of the bed sheets. "I'm glaring at you."

"Why?" He sounded exasperated.

"Because."

"Because… you're angry for some reason."

She shrugged; he half opened one eye and glanced at then smiled and held her waist tighter.

"Don't be angry my love," he kissed her neck before snuggling his head on her chest. "Don't be angry. It's just a headache, it will pass."

"Its nausea too, not just a headache, and I haven't had this awful feeling since I turned 21."

"I will get you something for it later, for now try and rest, it will help believe me, and we don't have to vacate the room."

"We can't vacate the room, certainly not until we have the cover of dark. Imagine, the royal couple spend the night in some cheap and cheerful hotel."

"You didn't mind last night."

"I didn't mind a lot of things last night."

"What's that mean?" He lifted his head now. "I thought it felt good?"

She touched his cheek. "Not that, certainly not that." She blushed slightly, it was endearing to him.

"It's just, well…" she sighed. "We could have caught anything from the sheets."

"Don't ruin the moment." He whispered before dropping his head back down to her chest. "It's been wonderful, was, still is, a moment of escapism from the stifling reality of duty. We had fun, I, for one, enjoyed every second."

"As did I… from what I can remember."

"Hmm, then don't worry so dear, all will be fine, we'll leave secretly, I'll sort the payment out, nobody will ever know we were here." He smirked momentarily. "Unless of course they happened to have the room next to ours and heard you screaming in the early hours of the morning."

She slapped his back. "You're awful to me."

"I know, I know…" he smiled. "I'm sorry, I love you…" he kissed her chest, her breasts, her skin was warm and soft, her freckles enticing and he followed them all the way down between her breasts.

"I know you do."

"Is it uncomfortable for you, if I stay here?" He said gently as he rested his head down on her bosom.

She stroked his shoulder and smiled to herself. "Not at all."

"Good, sleep now, just for a while." He spoke softly; she could almost hear him fall into sleep once more.

Clarisse closed her eyes and attempted sleep again, but it was too late, her mind was already flicking through the events of last night, she remembered bits, but only bits. The beginning of the evening, she remembered that, well the afternoon really.

* * *

Clarisse sighed and folded her hands beneath her chin, gazing out of the French windows, at the rain that continued to fall and lazily slide its way down the glass.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked without even looking up from his paper.

"Nothing." She replied nonchalantly.

"You're not hungry?"

"Hmm…" she glanced down at the arrangement on the table, the perfectly cut triangular sandwiches, the exquisitely arranged salad, the miniature marzipan covered cakes.

Joseph slipped his glasses off and folded his newspaper. "You're bored."

"No, not really… perhaps a little." She dropped her hands to the table.

"Bored with me?"

"Of course not!" She smiled at his teasing; he always knew how to lighten her mood. "Afternoon tea just seems," she shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps I am bored. I'm usually rushed off my feet, today I have nothing to do."

"And yet you complain." He leant back in his chair and watched the frown form on her face as she mulled over his words.

"It all seems rather strange; I'm never used to having time on my hands. And what with the rain, I can't even go outside and walk Maurice or pamper my roses. Saturday should be an adrenalin fuelled day."

Joseph laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He reached for the teapot and refilled both of their cups.

"Well obviously I've said something that has amused you, what is it?"

"I was just thinking, adrenalin fuelled Saturdays… when I first moved to Genovia, as a young student, Saturdays were spent either playing Football or sitting outside some bar."

"Chatting to some young lady or other no doubt."

"I won't deny I had the odd dalliance."

"Dalliance indeed!" Clarisse smirked. "As long as it went no further."

"I was pure until I married you, as you very well know."

She giggled at his comment and sipped her tea; "tell me about these drinking sessions then."

"There's nothing much to tell, one is very much like the other. Besides when I signed up for the army those lazy sunny Saturdays were forgotten."

"But I never had them so tell me more, all the details; you must have had such fun."

"Of course." He leant across the table to her taking her hands in his and kissing her fingers.

"Joseph, sometimes I wish… I wish I'd done those things, had that fun, I'm so glad Mia has her University days, some semblance of normality; I was pretty much groomed for this job from age 11. I never knew anything else."

"I know." He said gently.

"Would you have asked me on a date? If we'd ever met?" Her tone had lightened and there was something of a girl about her, some sort of youthful excitement in her expression.

"You mean if you weren't betrothed and completely out of my league, or even my scope of existence."

"Yes, never mind all that, just if I was Clarisse and you were Joseph and we'd met on the streets of Genovia." She rubbed his thumbs with hers.

"Mmm, somehow I think I would have stared, open-mouthed, yet figured you were still out of my league and not bothered with you."

"Joseph!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry my dear but there is something of the aristocracy about you, you are purely and utterly royal. And completely beautiful with it."

"I'm not sure what to make of that."

"It's a compliment."

"I know, but quite plainly I'm not at all 'out-of-your-league' am I? Otherwise we wouldn't be here together, and I wouldn't be so deliriously happy."

"You're deliriously happy?" he taunted, "deliriously." He kissed her hands repeatedly.

"Oh goodness Joseph stop it," she giggled and pushed herself further forward in her chair closer to him, her shoe had slipped from her foot as she lifted herself up in her chair and for a second she considered lifting her leg up into his lap. Only Joseph could make her feel inclined to do such things.

The door to their left opened and Mia flounced into the room, singing and twirling about as she did so. Clarisse pulled her hands back from Joseph's and he reluctantly leant back in his chair.

Clarisse turned in her chair and watched as Mia slumped down into an oversized chair.

"Grandma I'm bored."

"Bored!" Clarisse exclaimed hearing Joseph's muffled laugh. "How on earth can you be bored, there are plenty of things for you to do."

"I know, I know, but they are all dull. I am tired of signing forms and reading letters, I want to have fun."

"I know the feeling." Clarisse said under her breath, only Joseph heard her words. "Well why don't you go and do something fun for a while, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, go dancing."

"Then go dancing."

"Now? Surely you're not condoning such reckless behaviour."

Clarisse shrugged. "We all need to be reckless every now and then, just so we remember we are alive, and no I'm not saying now. This evening perhaps, it is Saturday after all, surely Lilly wouldn't object. Speak to Charlotte."

"Yessssss!" Mia screamed as she ran off down the hallway.

Joseph rose from his chair and went to close the door after her then returned to Clarisse, taking her hand and bidding her to stand. She did so and he twirled her around to face him gently swaying with her body.

"We need to be reckless every now and then do we?"

"Oh that was to Mia, she's too young to be bored on a Saturday."

"Hmm, indeed." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for lunch my dear although I'm afraid I must abandon you."

"Oh?"

Was that a pout on her gorgeous mouth? Joseph smiled warmly at her. "I promised I'd go through the camera malfunctions with Shades."

"Again?"

He nodded. "Again, I thought I was poor with technology, he's worse than me. Just don't tell the boss."

"Not a word." She kissed him briefly before he left the room.

Sighing audibly Clarisse folded her arms and crossed to the window, if anything the rain was getting worse, worse and worse. The telephone ringing startled her and she felt the sharp lurch of her heart at its insistent tone.

"Yes, hello." She realised she may have sounded rather sharp but pushed the feeling away.

"Oh hello, is that Miss. Clarisse Renaldi?"

"It's Mrs. Romer….. Joseph is that you?"

"Ahh hello, this is Joseph Romerro, I was just wondering, I mean if you're free, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Clarisse giggled twisting her fingers into the cord on the telephone and crossing her ankles. "Go out? As in, a date?"

"Yes, a date, dancing, perhaps dinner."

"Dancing sounds good, but Mr. Romerro I hardly know you, a young lady really shouldn't just accept invitations with any man that calls her up."

"I realise that, but it's taken me twenty years to pluck up the courage to call you."

At this she laughed loudly. "Oh Joseph… of course, yes, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Great, I shall pick you up around 6:00 at your place. I drive a black Jaguar."

"Ohh such a nice car for a young man, your father must be rich."

"I got it to impress the girls."

"How awful… I shall meet you at the door."

"I can hardly wait, see you later Clarisse… may I call you Rissie?"

She heard the smile in his voice and shook her head. "Clarisse is fine."

"Clarisse it is then, 6:00 sharp."

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Bye for now sweetheart."

"Bye… oh, oh Joseph."

"Yes?"

"What should one wear for dancing in town?"

* * *

Clarisse giggled again at the memory and she felt Joseph move on top of her, she reached down and wrapped her arms around his back snuggling into the warmth of his body. He was right; it wasn't time to get out of bed just yet. And she really shouldn't complain so; he had given her something she'd always wanted. An evening free of responsibility and restraint, an evening when she was simply a woman out on a date with a man, an evening of freedom and fun.

And goodness was it fun! Too much fun. She'd worn a black dress; it seemed inconspicuous, heels, no jewellery, but stockings beneath her dress and lacy underwear. It made her shiver with excitement at the thought of wearing such undergarments in such a public place. She had wondered at the time just where he could take her where they wouldn't be noticed, where they wouldn't be stared at. But she needn't have worried, as always Joseph had thought of everything.

* * *

"You said you drove a jaguar." Clarisse crossed her ankles and smoothed her skirt.

"I do… I will… at some point." Joseph said conspiringly as he glanced out of the window.

"I hardly expected a plane journey."

"Well neither did I but here's the thing…" he leant forward and placed his hand on her knee. "Unfortunately you my dear, or rather your face, is known everywhere by everyone in Genovia. I could probably just about find an inconspicuous place for myself to escape to, but you, well you are a different matter. So I thought it best we cross the border."

"Indeed… and just where are we headed? Across 'the border'?"

He smiled warmly and squeezed her knee. "Somewhere attractive."

"Mmm,"

"Friendly."

"Good food?"

"Of course and even better wine."

Clarisse placed her hand atop of his and rubbed his fingers. "Yes."

"And lots of dancing."

"Oh well one would expect nothing less." She leant forward to kiss him but was interrupted by an announcement over the tannoy, she sat back quickly either annoyed or embarrassed Joseph couldn't tell but he slid his hand from her knee nevertheless.

"We shall be landing in Madrid in 15 minutes Sir." The gentleman's voice said.

Clarisse's mouth momentarily opened then she mouthed "Madrid" to Joseph.

He only smiled and nodded his head. "I thought it was about time you saw where I spent my youth."

* * *

Joseph slowly lifted his head; his neck ached slightly from spending too long in a strange position. Clarisse's hand fell from his shoulder and he glanced up at her face, she was asleep, good. She should rest more, relax more.

He gently manoeuvred himself back up the bed and lay his head down on the pillow next to hers. She shuffled next to him and mumbled something, her arm was over his chest and he reached down and stroked her arm.

He somehow must find a way of doing this more often, taking her out of the "system", away from the Palace, to places where she could really let go like she had last night. The smile on her face, the complete happiness, she had been absorbed by it all and he had drown in that joy.

In fact, truth be told, he could quite happily spend every day like this, doing what they wanted when they wanted. Perhaps he could suggest they disappear, retire from public view… he almost laughed to himself, she would never agree to "abandoning" Mia, nor the country. If he was brutally honest with himself he probably couldn't neither.

Still it was a pleasant dream whilst it lasted, if he could ignore the callings of reality. God it was good last night, vibrant and raw and alive. She brought him to life, just, as she claimed, he did to her. He could hear the sound of her giggling as he attempted to help her up the stairs to their room. How she'd hid outside as he'd made reservations and then in virtual darkness stumbled on the unevenly tiled floor.

He shook his head at the memory, it was a good memory, right up there with the best of them.

* * *

Clarisse paused and took a deep breath. 

"Are you okay?" Joseph whispered glancing up the stairs to her face.

The light above them flickered highlighting her features, a sense of eeriness to their surroundings. The stairs creaked under foot; the smell was damp and dusty, like antiques or old buildings. Definitely not one of the more upper class establishments.

She placed her palm flat on his chest and took another deep breath, her eyes closed momentarily as she leant her head back against the wall. Her body seemed to slink in front of him, yes that's the word, slink. Her hips moved forward just fractionally, enough for him to find swallowing difficult. She pushed her breasts forward and the scarf she wore dropped to the floor. He stopped to pick it up and when he stood again she was staring down at him, a heated look in her eyes.

He swallowed again.

She licked her lips… she actually licked her lips. Like some hungry animal stalking its prey, the result was immediate, instantaneous. He could have taken her there and then, on the stairs in some strange old building.

She was the one in control though, for every second. She grabbed his tie pulling him to her and kissed his open mouth with such ferocity he wondered how he still managed to stand up.

"Joseph…" she drawled his name in some low husky tone he could hardly place. "Joseph, Joseph."

"We need to go to the room." He managed to mutter, the words forced from his mouth as if they didn't belong to him, as if somebody else were saying them observing the scene taking place. Her hands hungrily groping his body, sliding down to the fastening on his trousers.

"God Clarisse…" He groaned, pressing his hand on top of hers. "Somebody might see."

She giggled again and turned from him tripping on the stairs falling forward, now she laughed openly, a deep throaty laugh that shook her body.

"God are you alright?"

He reached to pull her up but she'd already grabbed the handrail and hoisted herself back to her feet, stumbling up the rest of the stairs.

"Which floor?" She whispered.

"Top, of course." He came up behind her and grabbed her waist guiding her forwards in an attempt to cease her wobbling.

"You don't need to hold me."

"You're wobbling dear, I don't want you to fall."

"Ahh I am not… it's these damned shoes." With that she stopped, almost knocking Joseph backwards down the stairs, bent and removed her shoes.

Amused Joseph remained on the stairs watching as she continued to climb in stocking-clad feet, sticking occasionally to the carpet.

"Come along…" She murmured not looking back. "You have the key."

He caught up to her and gently reached for her arm. "You're swaying your hips."

"I don't sway."

"Yes you are, you terrible flirt, you're swaying your hips. You do it every time we dance in private, such a tease."

She stopped again and turned her face towards him lifting his chin with her index finger. "Ahh but I never tease without delivering."

He leant forward desperate to kiss her again but she snapped back round and proceeded to almost jog up the stairs.

"I believe this is the top." She called down to him.

"Hush dear, it's 2 in the morning, people are asleep."

"I don't want to sleep." She loosened his tie quickly and easily and pulled it from his neck.

"Clarisse…." He mumbled fiddling in his pocket for their room key. "Slow down."

* * *

"OUCH!" Joseph yelped as Clarisse's foot hit his shin. "What the bloody hell?" He tried to sit up and instead fell back down to the bed, Clarisse's arm was heavy over his chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled into the pillow. "I misjudged the distance."

"Misjudged? You almost took my kneecap off."

"Don't exaggerate."

He mumbled something beneath his breath as he continued to rub his shin and Clarisse lifted her head onto his chest forcing him to lie still.

"I'm hungry." She whispered. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure, I dropped my watch somewhere." He lifted himself up slightly on his elbows and scanned the floor for the watch. "Can't see it, must be late, the sun is high."

"Hmmm…"

"How's the head?"

"Better… a little." She groaned and wearily looked up to his face. "Please would you get me something?"

"For your head?"

She nodded, adopting her most pathetic weary look. "Please dear."

"You know it's hardly fair."

"What isn't?"

"The power you have over me." He kissed her forehead before sliding out of bed.

Clarisse smiled and flopped onto her back stretching her arms out above her head.

Joseph stopped by the window for a second watching her, so utterly at ease, the sunlight just warming her bare skin. She had such wonderful skin; he could almost feel the softness of it against his fingertips, the fullness of her breasts, the silky tender spot at the base of her neck where she loved to be kissed.

She caught him staring and snapped back to life, hastily tugging at the sheets and bringing them up over her breasts.

He chuckled as he reached for his briefs.

"You're laughing at me."

"Because you still insist on hiding some things, we've been married sixteen months now."

"Goodness sixteen?"

"Yes, sixteen, granted they've flown by but darling we've shared morning showers, I've held you naked in my arms, I still can't believe I'm allowed to hold you naked in my arms…"

"Joseph." She admonished as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to pull his trousers on.

"But… you still insist on covering yourself up."

"Just because I don't want to lie around here parading my body…"

"It's not that, it's about being comfortable with me." He leant over her, hands resting either side of her head on the pillow.

"I am comfortable. Surely last night proved that."

"You were drunk."

She touched his cheek. "Not completely. I find it odd at times, difficult to adjust."

"I know, and I understand that, I understand why you pull away if we're in public, or distance yourself slightly. I can accept that. But when we're alone…"

"I know, I know... and I will try, I do try."

"I'll go get breakfast. Tea?"

"Of course, if you can get it."

"I'll sell my body if I have to."

She laughed. "Just to get me tea?"

"Just to get you tea."

He collected his wallet and keys from the table, the table that was barely still standing, and headed out the door.

* * *

As he stepped out into the crisp morning he was instantly reminded of his childhood days. Autumn when the air seemed to be infused with toffee and the last of summer, the final warmth just fading away. All was fresh and bright and he felt thoroughly good to be out there this morning. 

He took a deep breath and set off across the street, he couldn't actually recall walking this street the night before, and he was damned if he knew how they'd found their way to this little Bed and Breakfast. Yet what did it matter now, they'd made it there and all was fine.

Spotting a patisserie some way along the street he headed towards it, the streets were still quiet despite the fact it was almost 11 O'clock. He wished Clarisse would have ventured out with him; she would have loved this, sitting outside having croissants and coffee. Well Tea for her but never mind. It was no use dwelling on that; breakfast in bed would be just as good, though they better not lean on that table whilst they ate.

As he rounded the corner he recognised a small bar across the street, slightly different in the daylight but he recognised it nonetheless, the windows were a giveaway. Clarisse had almost tripped out of those doors…

* * *

Laughing and giggling in a most un-Queenly manner Clarisse stumbled out of the doors, Joseph caught her arm but she shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, fine, these silly shoes." She walked past him and back towards the bar.

He was about to drag her away again when she actually sat in the window ledge adjusting her shoes.

"Erm Clarisse… are you feeling alright?"

"No I'm not, my feet are killing me. All that dancing." She laughed again. "I haven't had so much fun in… oh I don't know… perhaps never."

"Never?"

"I enjoyed that." She sighed and brushed her hair back from her face. "I'm hot Joseph."

He shook his head trying to think of an amusing retort but was silenced when she stood and abruptly removed her coat and handed it to him. He watched silently as she walked along the cobbled streets, lifting her head back and allowing the cool evening air to trace down her neck.

Smiling he quickened his step and caught up to her. "Are you my wife?" He asked behind her.

Turning quickly she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh absolutely, aren't I?"

"I do hope so." He swung his free arm around her back and lifted her slightly from the ground twirling her a little and she brought her mouth down to his, a brief tempting kiss, a promise of what the night still had ahead.

"Should we find somewhere to stay?" Joseph whispered as she rubbed her nose with his.

"Hmm, somewhere…" She dropped her feet back to the floor but still held her face close to his.

"We could hail a cab, or I have my phone, I'm sure the Ritz could find room for us, given your status my sweet."

"Hmm…" She tickled his chin. "But I want us to disappear this weekend, let's find somewhere tiny and out-of-the-way."

"Anything you wish."

"Good." She let go of him and spun around again. "So this is freedom…" she sighed as she hooked her arm through his and together they moved down the street.

Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, both her arms holding onto his, he felt warm and strong, she could feel the muscles in his arm, the heat radiating from his body as they walked. There was something fulfilling about walking down a city street early in the morning with her husband, no polite smiles and discreet holding hands, she could touch him however she wanted, whenever she wanted.

"I like it here." She said gently, almost reverently.

"I'm glad, I like it here too." He leant over and kissed the top of her head. "Are you tired?"

"Not yet." She said with just a trace of humour to her voice. "But I have a few reservations."

"Concerning?"

"Inviting a boy back to my room after only our first date."

"Ahh I see." He nodded. "But then you have just kissed me in the middle of the street."

"I know."

"You'll get a bad reputation."

"Oh I do hope so, I always wanted one, I was always too prim and proper to ever seriously consider risking Papa's wrath, but secretly I would have loved to have been one of the bad girls."

Joseph laughed.

"What?"

"Prim and proper indeed… if only he'd seen you knocking back those cocktails."

* * *

Clarisse watched the sink fill with cold water, her hands rested in the bottom, she could barely feel her fingers anymore, they looked somehow distorted in the water.

Bracing herself she took a deep breath before plunging her face in.

If she'd been slapped straight across the face it couldn't have felt much different, yet as she adjusted to the sudden cold and dabbed her skin with a towel she found it automatically refreshing. Her eyes were waking up, her skin didn't feel so tight and her senses were clearing.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, leant forward and touched the lines at the corner of her eyes. Age was unforgiving, especially after a night like that. Reaching for the small pot of cream she dabbed it onto her cheeks and began to gently rub it in, thank god she kept it in her handbag.

Goodness it would probably take her weeks to recover from last night, weeks and weeks! Though somehow it was worth every second, every single second. From the moment they'd stepped from the plane and Joseph had escorted her to 'his' black jaguar she'd been transported away from this goldfish bowl lifestyle and thrust into the outside world.

The sun was just setting as they'd driven through the city streets, and she'd felt almost giddy as she glanced around at the sights. Somehow they looked different to her now, she'd visited the city many times but never like this, never as a woman on a date.

Wandering back into the bedroom Clarisse couldn't help but giggle at the memory of entering that first bar, she'd had his hand in a vice like grip, almost terrified that somebody would recognise her and their evening of intense privacy would be shattered.

* * *

"You're shaking." Joseph whispered next to her ear. "Relax, we'll get a drink, that will calm you."

He led her through the throng of people to the main bar, she wasn't used to being in such close proximity to others, all those bodies pressed together, moving together in the same rhythm as the steady bass line thudded across the floor.

"What would you like?"

"I have no idea what they have."

"Cocktails, it's a cocktail bar."

Clarisse glanced around and Joseph smiled at her obvious nervousness. "You choose." She finally said. "What are you having?"

"I shall have… a Whisky Manhattan, how about that?"

"I'm not very good with Whisky."

He squeezed her waist. "My dear I'm not sure you'll be 'good' after any of these, whisky or not." He kissed her head. "Why don't you just start with a simple… ahhh look, 'Between the Sheets.'"

"A what?" She gasped.

Joseph chuckled. "Or a Screaming Orgasm…" he dropped his head next to her ear. "But then again we should probably save that for later."

She swallowed feeling her cheeks warm but then straightened her shoulders and sternly said. "I'm not sure who thinks up these ridiculous names for drinks."

"It helps them sell."

"Yes sir?" A young man leant across the bar expectantly.

Clarisse watched as Joseph ordered and paid.

A moment later he handed her a small glass.

"And I have?"

"Have started you off with a fairly normal run of the mill Vodka Martini."

She took a sip, swallowed, then took a deep breath before smiling serenely. "It tastes alright… I think."

Chuckling again Joseph placed his hand on the small of her back and led her across the dance floor, up a small set of stairs and to an empty table.

"I feel awfully old." Clarisse said taking another drink.

"Sorry?" Joseph leant closer to her, moving his chair around the table. "Couldn't hear you."

"I said… being here I feel awfully old." She glanced down at the couples dancing.

He reached across and took hold of her hand. "Don't, you have no need to, you look wonderful."

She felt his other hand beneath the table, on her knee, he was slowly moving her skirt up and then he slid his hand beneath and squeezed her warm thigh.

"And you certainly don't feel old too me."

* * *

Clarisse felt herself trembling at the memory, trembling at the memory of a touch how ridiculous was that! Sighing she fell back onto the bed, suddenly she felt awfully frustrated being here alone.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again and looked across at the window, across the wall, to the carpet, up again to the door to the room, at the table that stood just a few feet away… the rather wobbly table. The rather convenient table.

* * *

Clarisse twirled Joseph's tie around before throwing it across the room. He watched as she dropped her shoes to the floor and leant back on the small table that stood next to the window.

"Joseph…" She drawled seductively.

He took his time hanging her coat up on the back of the door and placing her scarf on top of it before turning around.

This time she watched him as he very slowly, very deliberately, unbuttoned and removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Again she licked her lips, her mouth suddenly felt dry.

His hands moved to his belt, he unbuckled and discarded it then pushed down his trousers. Calmly he sat on the edge of the bed as he took them off along with his shoes. She was almost throbbing with desire as she watched him.

Casually he moved across the room in just his briefs and pulled the curtains closed, she hadn't even noticed they were still open. He switched a lamp on and she placed her hands either side of her steadying herself on the table.

"Are we going to bed then?" He asked softly, she saw the dark tint to his eyes, that look he had when he was overcome with lust and desire.

He was standing in front of her now; she deliberately gazed down his body, across his muscled chest, down to the prominent bulge in his briefs. He stepped towards her, his hands either side of hers on the table as he leant into her, his face was so close to her, she breathed in his cologne, the unique scent of him. He teasingly kissed her bottom lip, sucking on it, tugging it gently with his teeth. Just as she was leaning into him he backed away.

He caught the short look of annoyance in her eyes, smiling he placed his hands on top of her legs, smoothing down over her dress until he reached her knees.

She uncrossed her ankles and parted her legs slightly, waiting for him. He slipped his hands down to her thighs, around her until he cupped her backside and lifted her up slightly. She gasped then smiled, he covered it with a searing kiss.

All that slow tension they had fought so hard to build up dissolved in seconds and they frantically and forcefully smothered each other's mouths. One of his arms was around her back now and he lifted her from the table and back against the wall.

Her foot banged against the wall and she heard the table clatter to one side below her. Joseph had knocked into it as he urgently pushed to get closer to her.

Never would she have imagined it could be like this, never. Two years ago she was content to settle into a life of more State Balls and political meetings, of growing old gracefully and becoming the countries favourite Grandmother. Now, right now, she was vibrant and alive and filled with such intensity... she wanted to scream about it to the world.

He was whispering in her ear, how much he wanted her, what she did to him, how extraordinarily beautiful she was, how sexy, how much he loved her.

She failed to find words to express how she felt right then, that deep pulsing sensation was getting stronger and stronger until they were barely moving, his mouth rested on hers as he felt her relax. Closing his eyes he whispered her name as he fell over the edge.

Breathless and panting Joseph lifted his face to hers; she smiled for him and touched his cheek.

"I do love you." She said gently.

"And I you." He kissed her amazing mouth, feeling her hands slide around his shoulders. "My darling."

Finding some ounce of strength he lifted her up and crossed the short distance to the bed, they fell down together and lay there for a while tangled as one.

* * *

Joseph held the two paper packages securely in one hand as he flipped open the boot of the car and heaved out the overnight pack he'd hastily packed the day before. No doubt Clarisse would be entirely grateful for his hindsight, and the presence of clean underwear and toiletries.

Swinging it over his shoulder he took a left down a small alleyway, he felt more at ease now, he recalled his surroundings, they hadn't walked that far the previous night, it had simply seemed like it. In less than ten minutes he would be back at the bed and breakfast.

Glancing around he noted the streets were deserted and he casually stretched his back and neck. Last night was glorious but his body was paying for it now. Nevermind, a few lengths of the pool when they returned home and he'd be fine again. Or perhaps he could convince his wife to give him a massage, certainly she resented it when he got one of those lovely young masseur ladies to do it for him, he could gently coerce her into it with a few well-aimed jokes.

It still amazed, left him breathless, when he actually stopped and mused on the fact that Clarisse Renaldi was his wife, that he was allowed to touch her, she allowed him to hold her every night. There had been times over the past ten years when he'd fantasised about doing such things, but they had been few and far between, he hardly allowed himself to indulge his mind in such whimsical pastimes, it was worthless.

After Philippe had died she had changed though, come to him for comfort and in time those whimsical fantasies didn't seem so far fetched any longer. Walking the grounds together, taking the horses out together, dancing privately… those memories he still held as his most precious. Then in San Francisco, that night after the Ball, after Amelia had brought such relief and joy to Queen and Country, they'd been alone. Alone in her suite, sharing a bottle of wine, and she'd sat so close to him, her hand sliding into his.

He recalled being frozen as he observed her lifting their entwined hands; at the way she examined how their fingers fit together. He wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or the sheer relief at how the evening's events had panned out that did it, but she'd leant across and kissed him. This light fleeting touch, almost uncertain about what she was doing, she'd pulled back shocked and stared into his eyes. He could see her searching her mind for something to say, for some answer; some explanation… there was none.

He'd closed the short distance between them and pressed his mouth to hers, so gently, so lightly, a whisper of a kiss. Her hand had gripped his tighter and the pressure on his lips had increased. His mind was racing, here she was kissing him, the reserved, highly guarded Clarisse was kissing him.

They must have sat there for well over an hour, learning how to kiss one another, exploring each other, stroking each other's skin. It hadn't gone further, he hadn't wanted it too. He'd decided long ago that if he ever made love to her then it would be as a married couple, he couldn't ask that of her, couldn't smash her beliefs and sensibilities by asking for sex. Besides, it wasn't about that; he wanted her, not just her body.

Sighing heavily Joseph turned onto the street where they were staying; his mind was suddenly clouded with memories. Soon they would spend their second Christmas together, time passed so quickly, things altered and changed so much, yet his love for her remained, a constant, growing and insistent, yet always there.

Last night he'd danced with her in a jazz club, some slow sensual number to begin with until she felt confident. Until she'd downed another two cocktails as was no longer aware of where she was or who was watching. Her arms had been around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder, they'd swayed together in time with the music in the semi-darkness.

When the song had changed, something more upbeat, she'd remained holding onto him rather than dragging him off the dance floor. He vividly recalled the image of her dress spinning around her as she'd turned then caught his hand again. They may have been the oldest couple there but they were by far the best dancers.

* * *

As Clarisse lay in bed she found herself almost dreamlike as she recalled the previous nights events. She stared at the spot on the wall where they'd made love so intensely, there was no denying the fact that simply remembering it was arousing her all over again. Only this time she wasn't fuelled on by alcohol.

She pulled herself up the bed and clambered beneath the sheets, bringing the top sheet over her head she lay in the dark warmth remembering.

It hadn't ended there, that night of utter delight, so much pleasure and joy, so much love. Yes that was exactly it, she decided, they were sharing their love, in the most age-old and sacred of rituals, in a way that was experienced time and time again the world over. Yet right then it had been just the two of them, here in this room, only they existed and only they mattered, their love had been immensely personal.

Certainly she would never reveal what they did to another living soul! She'd be far too embarrassed for one thing.

* * *

Clarisse was dosing when she felt Joseph lift himself up next to her, he leant over her body and tugged at the tie around her waist, her wraparound dress fell to either side of her body and he bent to kiss her stomach.

She sighed as he tickled her skin, stroking her abdomen with his tongue. He'd swirled over her skin, across her hips, down her legs. She felt serenely at ease, floating and escaping in the moment, drowning in his touch. He'd reached her feet and kissed the soles of each one, she'd shivered at the contact. At the sweetness of him adoring her in such a way, loving her to the point of massaging and kissing her feet.

On his knees now he'd leant over her kissed her nose, she'd giggled and lifted her arms up around his back.

"That was lovely."

"Hmm, I haven't finished." He whispered huskily next to her ear.

He lifted her body up slightly and pulled the dress from her body, quickly unclasping her bra and dropping it to the floor. When she lay back on the bed he had remained watching her, staring down at the beauty of her body.

She lifted her leg, her knee aiming between his legs as she teased him. He smiled down at her.

"Wicked woman."

Clarisse gripped the bed sheets beneath her, her fingers entwining with the material as she tugged at it just as Joseph manipulated and rose her body to such heights…

When she'd floated back down and was sighing and writhing on the bed in front of him he'd urged her to turn over and begun the worship all over again.

He licked up her spine, over the smooth silky skin of her back. Lovingly kissing the light freckles that adorned her skin, the small dimples near her shoulders.

"So very beautiful." He murmured. "So beautiful…"

"Joseph…" she twisted her head round in a desperate attempt to kiss him. He leant forward and met her mouth. "I love you so," she whispered between kisses. "I want you."

* * *

"Honey I'm back." Joseph said as he swung the door open.

Clarisse shot up in bed and forced her eyes open, her face was burning and her eyes felt heavy and sore.

"What's wrong, do you really feel that ill?"

She wordlessly shook her head.

Placing the bag and packages down on the side he sat down next to her. "Are you sure, you look a little flushed."

"I was just… I mean…" she swallowed uncomfortably. "I was remembering… I do remember."

"Remembering?" He quipped but he already knew exactly what.

He stood and removed his shoes and jacket, his trousers and shirt before climbing into bed next to her. His arms were around her body and he brought her to lie next to him.

"Were you remembering this?" Joseph whispered as he kissed her mouth.

"Or this?"

He cupped her breast and Clarisse gasped and sharply pulled back. "Your hands are freezing."

"Warm me up." He closed his eyes and lay back on the bed.

Clarisse sat hunched over his body, watching him, that face she had come to know so well, so handsome, so much kindness and warmth and devotion in his eyes… when he looked at her… god sometimes when he looked at her everything stopped.

She reached down at stroked his cheek, down to his beard. He kissed her fingertips.

"It was rather intense." He said without opening his eyes.

She nodded again and gruffly answered. "Yes, it was."

"But nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed." She said happily leaning on top of him. "Far from it, I feel absolutely fantastic."

"Really?" He finally opened his eyes and stroked her hair.

"Yes, my hangover seems to be clearing and my body feels blissful."

"Blissful?"

She kissed his forehead. "Yes, blissful, tingling…"

She kissed his nose. "And content… and very, very right."

He held her tightly. "Well I'm glad. I got croissants, chocolate, and tea, we better drink it soon or it will get cold."

"Good I'm hungry. And thank you for going out."

"You're very welcome." He stroked her shoulders with his thumbs, back and forth across her warm soft skin.

"What time do we have to leave?"

"I made a call, our plane will be ready for 5:30, we have a few hours, do you wish to go out?"

She shook her head. "Some other time, I want to enjoy what time we have left in this room."

"I thought you hated it."

"I do, but it now holds rather fond memories for me."

"Fond!" He laughed.

She chuckled and kissed his mouth before burying her face against his chest. "Oh Joseph this has been so good for me, so good, thank you."

"So a successful first date?"

"Incredibly successful… in fact if you're free again I'd rather like to do this again sometime."

"Oh I think I can possibly squeeze you in."

* * *

_Well i hope you enjoyed that - and manged to keep up with the many time changes! Please leave me a message, thanks Rhonda_


End file.
